Stanislav Chistov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Chelyabinsk, Russian SFSR, USSR | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Anaheim Mighty Ducks | career_start = 1999 }} Stanislav Mikhailovich Chistov (born April 17, 1983) is a Russian professional ice hockey player who last played for Khimik Voskresensk of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Playing career Prior to playing professionally, Chistov played for the Georgetown Raiders Junior A hockey club in Georgetown, Ontario, Canada. Chistov began his career in the Avangard Omsk organization, playing for their Russian Hockey Super League team in Omsk from 1999–2002. In the 2001 NHL Entry Draft, Chistov was drafted 5th overall by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (now known as the Anaheim Ducks). While military obligations complicated Chistov's transfer to North America, he and fellow draftee Alexander Frolov managed to defect from Russia in 2002. In his rookie season in the NHL (2002–03), Chistov managed 30 points in 79 regular season games. The next year, Chistov struggled, and he was sent down to Anaheim's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate at the time, the Cincinnati Mighty Ducks. He remained there for the NHL's lockout season of 2004–05, until he decided he did not want to play in the minor pros, and he and the club parted ways. Chistov returned to Russia for the 2005–06 season, where he enjoyed a solid campaign playing on Evgeni Malkin's line for the Super League's Metallurg Magnitogorsk. In the summer of 2006, Chistov signed a two-year, one-way contract with the Anaheim Ducks. On November 13, 2006, Chistov was traded to the Boston Bruins for a third round draft pick in the 2008 NHL entry draft. In the summer of 2007, Chistov decided to sign with Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the Russian Super League. As of February 2008, Chistov has parted ways with Salavat Yulaev Ufa but has not been taken back by the Boston Bruins. According to GM Peter Chiarelli, there is no room for Chistov at this time. However, Chistov was reportedly skating with the Bruins' minor league affiliate, the Providence Bruins. The Bruins are expected to not offer Chistov a contract in the summer of 2008 and he will become an unrestricted free agent. In Boston, Chistov is remembered by most fans for a goal he scored against the Montreal Canadiens on December 23, 2006. After the Bruins gained a one goal advantage against their traditional arch-rivals, Chistov made a mad dash for the net from center ice, with Mike Komisarek defending. Chistov faked right, went left, and proceeded around a stunned Komisarek. In what showed his known, but not often displayed soft hands, Chistov dragged the puck back to his forehand, and managed to flip a wrist shot over the glove hand of Canadiens goaltender Cristobal Huet. While the goal, coincidentally, had no effect on the outcome of the game, it is admired as a high point of a down season for the Bruins, who rarely showed an ability to out-maneuver their rivals from the north. On August 23, 2008, he moved from Avangard Omsk to Metallurg Magnitogorsk. Career statistics External links * Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks player Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Portland Pirates player Category:Russian hockey players Category:Avangard Omsk player Category:Metallurg Magnitogorsk player Category:Born in 1983